Dawn (Twisted Alice)
Dawn was a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as a member of the Toxic Rats. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Dawn makes her debut in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! with B. She immediately puts her powers on display by reading B's aura, telling him "your aura is exceptionally purplish-green" while smiling at him. B, at first, appears to be concerned, but Dawn quickly adds that it suits him. When the contestants are blown out of the yacht and must swim to shore, Dawn finds a shortcut and arrives before everyone else. This especially surprises Jo since Dawn managed to arrive completely dry. Dawn also uses her powers to read Zoey's aura, revealing that she knows Zoey is an only child, and that her aura reads like an open book. Later, Dawn is placed on the Toxic Rats. Dawn, somehow, knows a lot about her fellow contestants. When Dakota tries to cut her team's rope on the totem pole, Dawn tells her to use it like "daddy's steak knife". During the elimination ceremony, she receives the fourth marshmallow. Later, in Truth or Laser Shark, Dawn is the first contestant seen in the Toxic Rats's cabin. She is on her bed, hanging upside down while talking to a little blue bird. She expands on B's aura from her prediction in the last episode, explaining that it is in his aura to not speak. She also manages to bewilder Dakota by telling her that her desire for fame is a "depressed cry for love". Dakota, flustered, wonders how Dawn knew that if she only told her therapist. Dawn explains to Dakota that she sees auras and it "looks like someone threw up on" Dakota's. Dakota replies by telling Dawn to "go eat a worm". The bird offers her a worm, which Dawn politely declines. Dawn shows how good she is with animals when she races against Brick during the "Mad Skills Obstacle Course" and the mutated rat she has to hold during the relay race tells her to duck on time from an incoming cannonball. This helps Dawn do exceptionally well in her part of the challenge for her team. After the Toxic Rats suffer another loss, Dawn suggests voting off Dakota, with Scott. However, unlike Scott's reason of Dakota being too easily distracted, Dawn believes that if Dakota spends more time on the island, then a great disaster will befall her if she stays on the island any longer. In her team's second elimination ceremony, she receives the second marshmallow. Following Dakota's elimination, Dawn became the only remaining female member of the Toxic Rats for the time being. In Ice Ice Baby, Dawn sees Lightning choking on his gruel, and she immediately saves him. Lightning thanks Dawn for saving him, but Dawn responds by telling him that she was not saving him and she was instead saving a beetle that Lightning swallowed. Later, after the challenge begins, Dawn does not climb but stays near the pile of junk. When Sam falls down Mount Looming Tragedy and says he is done with the challenge, Dawn assures him that B has a plan. When a large mutant beetle becomes angry at Sam's poor music playing, Dawn once again saves her fellow contestants, this time from the same large mutant beetle. Dawn manages to figure out that the beetle is actually the mother to the little beetle that Lightning choked on earlier. Dawn seems to have kept the baby beetle and returns the mother beetle's baby to her, and the mother beetle does not attack Dawn's team when she was about to. Later, Dawn partners with Scott in the "Capture the Flag" challenge, and is able to detect which snowballs are dangerous and which ones are safe to use. After a snowball explodes on Scott, Dawn reads his aura and tells Scott that he was not held enough as a child, which bewilders Scott. While helping Scott, Dawn also waves to the beetle, who waves back to her, implying that she befriended it. During Scott's agenda to oust B, he tells Dawn that B "hates nature" in order to get her vote. Unbeknownst to Dawn, she seals her own fate in Ice Ice Baby by leaving a bad impression on Scott. She does this when she reveals that she knew he was not held enough as a child, then once again when she mistakes him for a beetle whisperer. Scott even states in the confessional that, after B, Dawn is the next to go. In Finders Creepers, Dawn is seen, once again, meditating in her side of the Toxic Rats's cabin. She is the only contestant awake, as the others slept. As she meditates, a butterfly flies in through the window and warns her about an "evil" dark presence that is lurking among them. During the challenge, Lightning manages to claim the first clue and tells Dawn to read it. Dawn reads the clue aloud to her team, revealing that the first souvenir is hidden inside a knot hole in a tree, guarded by a "pest". Dawn is the first contestant captured by the giant spider. Her team discovers her absence when Sam asks her to read out the middle part of the clue again. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Dawn is seen by the campfire pit. She is seen collecting firewood, and putting it into a trash bag. When Brick comes over to assist her, Dawn tells him that he does not have to help her just because he was teased as a child. Brick nervously asks Dawn how she knew that about him, and Dawn tells him that it is "right there" in his aura, along with his bladder control issues and his need to be dominated. Later, when Zoey feels upset about Mike appearing to like Anne Maria, she draws a broken heart in the sand with a stick. Dawn comforts Zoey by telling her that Mike does indeed love Zoey, or at least the "Mike" parts of him does. She mysteriously disappears when Zoey questions this statement, before Dawn can explain her words, frightening Zoey. After Lightning loses consciousness due to a seagull attack, Dawn takes charge of her team, to get them back into the game. She appoints Sam as the driver and uses Lightning as their new jet ski. Dawn "rides" Lightning as a jet ski with Brick. She pleads Scott to not fire anymore "defenseless" mutant seagulls. Scott accepts Dawn's plea but shoots one of them anyway. Dawn's efforts fling her team back in the lead, and spot the last mine. Her efforts are in vain due to Scott shooting Sam's back with one of the seagulls, which he claims to be accidental. Later, Scott tries to defend himself by claiming that Jo shot Sam, not him. Dawn, in the confessional, secretly knows that Scott is lying, due to the Mutant Maggots's gun being jammed, making Scott the only person who could have possibly shot Sam. Dawn, then, swears to Mother Earth to expose Scott for the traitor he is. Dawn leaves the confessional, but what she does not know is that Scott was listening to her the whole time. Back at the cabins, Scott tries to convince Sam to vote off Dawn for not letting him shoot the Maggots. Sam is unsure, due to him still being mad at Brick for "stealing" their items. When Brick and Dawn enter, Scott picks up Dawn's garbage bag from earlier to give it to her. However, he purposefully drops it (making it look like an accident), revealing everyone's stolen items. However, Dawn did not steal these items – Scott frames her for it, due to her being "too smart for her own good". At their team's elimination ceremony that night, Dawn is voted off nearly unanimously, with the sole vote not being for her being for Scott, which is Dawn's vote. When Scott and Dawn end up in the bottom two, Dawn glares at Scott and is shocked when Chris reveals that she is eliminated. She attempts to defend herself a helicopter shines a searchlight down upon Dawn announcing that she is under kill her by RCMP, It turns out that Dawn is a mutant demon criminal and take her away to Prison states by Drill Sergeant as her punishment, police man put legirons, shackles legcuffs or anklecuffs, down to the buttom of ground forever. Dawn and the Chain But the Dawn behind spits warden´s face when she ask prison number? Then a Kraang liberates one inmate from her chains turn herself into mutant ink humanoid monster, while Dawn pulled her giant shackled. During Maisie Lockwood's sneaking into the laboratory sub-level where Dr. Wu and Eli Mills were conversing over the Indoraptor's faults, Maisie hid in a darkened hallway that led to the Alices cage. Unknowingly getting too close with her back to the hybrid's enclosure, she did not see the Alice reach out to try and grab her, only to be alerted when one of its claws brushed her ponytail, causing her to run away screaming, leading to her being caught and confined to her room by Mills. During the Lockwood Manor Auction, the Alice was introduced to a crowd of wealthy people who've come from all over the world to buy the dinosaurs who were evacuated from Arendelle Unfortunately, the dinosaur isn't up for auction as its only in the prototype stage, but it doesn't stop the audience from bidding ridiculous amounts of money on the hybrid. Gunnar Eversol begins to accept bids at the behest of Eli Mills, with Russian mobster Anton Orlov winning the bid. Owen Grady then shows up with a Stygimoloch and together they cause havoc, with Owen and the Alice sharing a close glance at one another. The place empties, leaving only Ken Wheatley with the mutant hybird. He attempts to sedate the dinosaur, shooting she's twice with tranq darts, causing it to fall over, seemingly incapacitated. He then enters its cage with the plan of taking one of her teeth for his collection. The Twisted Alice turns out to only be faking its sedation, and remains motionless for a brief time. She then smirks just before it rises, literally disarms Ken, and begins to maul and kill him. Screaming "I'M ALICE ANGEL!" in a fit of frustration while banging on the Cage, and then breaking it from the cage before disappearing with her chained broke it out of the legirons. Bendy and the Ink Machine Just before the lights go back on, Twisted Alice's voice is heard, saying that she is aware upon Henry's arrival and demands him to come along further. Twisted Alice's voice is once again heard when Henry enters the elevator of Level K with Buddy Boris, talking through a speaker. She considers Henry as being so "interesting" and "different", and then demands him to visit Level 9.In the flooded morgue, Henry and Buddy Boris encounter deceased clones of Boris, Piper, Fisher, and Striker. Twisted Alice, using the speaker, says their deaths were necessary to make her beautiful and that anything that wasn't perfect was left behind. From the last room at the end of Level 9 Henry enters, she is seen using the machine pad to torture Piper. After noticing Henry's arrival, she ends with torturing Piper and contemplates killing Henry. She tells Henry about what it would be like living in the "dark puddles", describing it as a "buzzing, screaming well of voices". Then she talks about her creation where she first started out as a "wriggling, pussing, shapeless slug" created from the overflow of ink. She says that she was born again, but this time it "made her an angel" and that she wouldn't let Ink Bendy touch her again as she is so close to her perfect form. Eventually, she determines Henry to be of use, and promises to send him back up, but only if he completes certain tasks. Afterward, she close the entire window with two gates and continues to torture Piper. Twisted Alice's tasks include collecting special gears on Level K, collecting extra-thick ink from the Swollen Searchers on Level 11, collecting valve cores on Level P, destroying Bendy cutouts (for the purpose of angering Ink Bendy), defending her room from the Butcher Gang, and collecting hearts from Level 14. While Henry is embarking on these tasks, Twisted Alice will speak of Ink Bendy and advise Henry on hiding. Once all of her tasks are completed, Twisted Alice will allow Henry to go back onto the elevator with Buddy Boris, but as they are ascending she begins to laugh maniacally. She will then plunge the elevator toward Level S, reveals her true knowledge of Henry's intentions, and accuses him of stealing from her. Twisted Alice then demands that he give Buddy Boris to her or else she will take him for herself after killing Henry, as Buddy Boris' insides are needed for her to be beautiful again. After the elevator crashes, Twisted Alice, who is heard humming, will sneak up on Buddy Boris, who is tending to Henry. Soon after when everything goes dark, she seems to disappear once she is close enough to get behind Buddy Boris, along with kidnapping him by force, leaving Henry unconscious in the wreckage. Although the voice of Twisted Alice makes an appearance multiple times during Chapter 4, the only time she can be fully seen is after the battle with Brute Boris when she lunges at Henry. She is stopped in her tracks when Allison Angel impales the hybrid's body with a sword, killing her. It is unknown what happened with the hybrid’s body, but it was mostly likely disposed of, alongside the technology to create more Mutant Twisted Alice in the fallout of its escape. Dee Dee and the Man After the creation of Elsa, under a secret agenda, Dr. Henry Wu was taken to a secure location to develop a new mutant monster species of hybrid dinosaur for military use, after the former escaped and wreaked havoc on Arendelle, After retrieving a bone from Elsa's bones on the now-deserted Arendelle a team of mercenaries hired by Eli Mills, brought the sample to Wu, who used it to perfect the design. By combining the genomes of 3 headed mutant poison dragon, and Smurfette for able to defeat Gargamel from her to return to her original form as a lump of clay, Wu tried to create the perfect specimen to use in combat. However, the first Mutant Demon called Twisted Alice, was a prototype that lacked the social skills to obey and follow command, which made it all the more lethal. Shortly after the eruption of Mount Sibo on Arendelle, specimen was almost sold in an auction for the surviving dinosaurs, though later active, pursuing Autobot Rangers, Decepticons Vemon, and Humans across the Lockwood Manor. The hybrid fought against the Velociraptor Blue, and after a protracted chase, she was killed when she fell and got impaled by the brow horns of an Agujaceratops skull. Description Dawn is a mutant Ink Demon shares many similarities with Elsa (Queen Elsa of Arendelle) who is explosion with between kill Hans (Prince Hans of the Southern Isles), though is only about half her body parts of Smurfette a humanoid replica of Alice Angel with straight medium-length black hair, thin eyebrows, and black lipstick. She wore a semi-broken angel halo that melted into the left side of her head as well as possessing a pair of short, realistic-looking demon horns. She wears a black flapper dress in the 1910's style with a white bow tie resembling Bendy's. Her entire arms are coated with ink-black color to resemble sleeve-like gloves, but she does not wear white gloves like the original Alice. Unlike the original Alice, Yellow Pearl's long, pale tangerine stockings, and over-knees high boots, he also has a white bow on the back of her dress that has straps, which the original Alice Angel does not appear to have. The iris color of her right eye is bright yellow, and she has a beauty spot on the right side of her face along with a small mole. The left side of her face resembles melted like wax, with half of her teeth exposed and an empty left eye-socket with few ink-like tears. On her neck there appeared to be a slit oozing with one drip of blood-like ink. Personality Dawn is a mysterious nature lover who wants to use the prize money to help Mother Earth. She is able to communicate with all kinds of animals, mutated or not, who take a strong liking to her. She is frequently seen meditating and reads her tea leaves presumably every morning. Dawn is also well known for having the ability to read people's auras. In fact, her first line in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island is her telling B that he is "exceptionally purplish-green", but it suited him. It is likely that through this skill, she is one of only two people to figure out Mike's disorder without having to be told. Among this, Dawn also shows signs of having other supernatural powers. In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Chris blows up the boat she and other new contestants are on, forcing them into the water. Not only does she arrive at the beach first, but she was also completely dry, which baffles Jo. Dawn states that she can predict people's futures, which proves to be true later in the season. She ends up foretelling the unfortunate fate of another player. As a Mutant although it is not known what she was like as a human, her ink form is first shown to be somewhat friendly and manipulative. This is revealed when she makes Henry do her bidding in exchange for letting him use the lift to escape the studio. She was sadistic, demanding Henry to kill the ink-dwelling creatures, and also threatening to kill him should he arouse her displeasure. When it seemed she was going to let Henry go free, she dropped her facade and revealed herself as a very demanding and persistent monster, although she expresses this side when ordering Henry to slaughter the Butcher Gang enemies. She also tended to speak poetically.Twisted Alice was incredibly vain and obsessed with her beauty and perfection, and would've done anything to maintain it. This is seen in the numerous dead clones of Boris, Piper, Fisher, and Striker she had harvested,1 as well as her constant fear of the other ink monsters, as she fears that they will drag her back into the "dark puddles".She was shown to have a deep disliking of Ink Bendy, as well as some form of rivalry towards the Ink Demon, as she would not let him touch her again after she had turned from a shapeless blob to a nearly human-shaped figure.2 Additionally, she also warns Henry to hide from Ink Bendy whenever he appears close by.Twisted Alice's voice seems demonic and changes constantly. At all times, she will have an additional voice for her own voice sounding low in pitch. Sometimes and briefly, her voice can change closely resembling the original Dawn's own voice. Category:Villain Category:Evil Category:Mutants Category:Cured Mutants Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Leader